


fetch

by battleshidge (Amiria_Raven)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, he does reckless dog things which include destroying the living room, rover is a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiria_Raven/pseuds/battleshidge
Summary: Katie Holt was going to kill him. She wouldn’t blame the dog–Rover could never be at fault, he was an infallible canine who could do no wrong and he knew it–but she would definitely find no qualms with blaming her boyfriend.





	fetch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonetgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonetgirl/gifts).



> A 2k fic for dragonetgirl!!! Thanks so much, and I hope you like it! :D
> 
> Prompt was something along the lines of: shidge has a dog named rover and shiro and rover accidentally destroy pidge's plants and then they go shopping to replace them
> 
> Succulents were mentioned at some point and they just stuck because i fucking love succulents. i have like..........eight of them. i may have started projecting a lot.

 

 

Takashi Shirogane was going to die.

That single truth settled with a certain numbness over his entire being as he stared at the living room and at the chaos it held. The husky in the middle of the room cocked his head in curiosity and seemed to be excessively proud of himself, but Shiro couldn’t bring himself to move just yet. Rover seemed to be waiting for a treat, or to be congratulated, or _something_ , but all Shiro could focus on was the shattered pot between his front paws, which were speckled with the specific potting soil that his petite girlfriend used every time she messed with her succulents.

Katie Holt was going to _kill_ him. She wouldn’t blame the dog–Rover could never be at fault, he was an infallible canine who could do no wrong and he _knew it_ –but she would definitely find no qualms with blaming her boyfriend.

“Rover,” Shiro whined a little, and the husky cocked his head again, flicking his ears a little. His tail was wagging, but it started to slow. At Shiro’s stare, it seemed Rover had begun to realize that he had actually done wrong but he clearly hadn’t yet realized that he had doomed them both. Shiro cleared his throat, finally letting himself look at the plant spilled all across the new sofa, the pot on the floor and in pieces. The succulent from the windowsill was also overturned, though the pot was still intact for that one.

Every single one of the seven succulents in the room had been overturned, all after Shiro had innocently bounced Rover’s ball into the next room. He’d skidded past the ball and into the coffee table, knocking the first askew, then into the end table by the couch, sending that succulent across the cushions. His tail had whacked the two out of the main window in their small living room, and the ball itself had taken out the one in the other window. Shiro hadn’t seen how the other two had fallen, but he knew they had. He was staring at the evidence.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he deadpanned, staring the husky down. Rover cocked his head to the side, letting out a soft whine, and Shiro groaned. “Rover, she’s going to be home _any minute_.”

He made another sound in his throat, confusion mingled with whatever his little doggy brain might have considered remorse, but Shiro didn’t believe anything.

And then both of them stiffened and turned their heads when the lock clicked. The door pushed open and for a brief moment, when Katie’s head was turned down as she called that she was home and prepared to toe out of her shoes, but that moment ended when she lifted her head and saw the coffee table.

“What. Is. This.”

Katie stared, and then glanced from where Rover, the traitor, had ducked behind Shiro’s legs.

“Well, uh,” Shiro began, but Katie held up her hand. Obviously she didn’t want to _actually_ hear what had happened, when she could stop and right the unbroken pots. She carefully examined her succulents, and Rover whined, long and low, from behind Shiro’s knees. At least he could also sense just how screwed they were.

“Rover,” she said, slowly and deliberately, “to your kennel.”

She pointed, and Rover let out another distressed whimper, nosing forward to try to change her mind. Katie glared at him, and he whined once more before slinking, dejectedly, towards the kennel in the corner.

“Shiro,” Katie’s tone was even _colder_ , “close the kennel, get the broom, and clean this up. After that, we’re going to the greenhouse.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Shiro answered stiffly, only stopping himself before he could salute. Thankfully she wasn’t paying him any attention now that she was kneeling at the coffee table, carefully picking up the shards of one of her flower pots. She left them on the tabletop and then gingerly picked up the overturned succulent, and Shiro winced. Rover had definitely stepped on that one, and it didn’t look pretty.

The furrow in Katie’s brow was only further proof of that.

Shiro swallowed and went to fetch the broom like she’d ordered. On the way, he silently prayed that she would forgive him at least a little by later tonight. The couch was too small for him, and right now it was covered in potting soil.

She’d probably leave it that way to punish him, too.

 

It took about twenty minutes to tidy up to Katie’s satisfaction, and then she gave him the look that clearly said, _I’m ready to go, now_ , so he grabbed his keys and held the door for her. Chivalry may not be dead, but Katie’s sympathy was.

The drive to the greenhouse she preferred, _The Green Lion_ , only took a few minutes. And once they were there, Katie pulled up her favorite informational site on succulents to remind herself what she needed before striding off into the first greenhouse.

Shiro knew better than to immediately start trying to talk to her again. It took a while to worm one’s way back into Katie Holt’s good graces if you had the misfortune to piss her off, after all. Instead he bided his time, following obediently and carrying anything she shoved into his arms without protest. It would turn out better if he started this way, and it would be best if he could hold out until she spoke to him, first. But Shiro could be a weak man, sometimes, and he caved more often than not.

He lasted until she’d shoved five pots for her replanting endeavor, three new succulents, and a medium bag of potting soil into his arms before he finally cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Katie,” he started, and she sighed.

“What is it, Shiro?”

He thought about explaining, now, about how he had been playing with Rover and things had escalated, but Shiro thought better of it. Instead, he swallowed, shifting the potting soil bag so he didn’t drop the ceramic planters, and just said, “I’m sorry.”

She simply grunted to prove that she’d heard him, then pressed on. He didn’t have a clue what she was searching for, so Shiro just followed her around. Sometimes she stopped and picked up an item, examining it carefully before sitting it back down. He realized that most of the items were unrelated, and slowly came to understand that this was her way of trying to calm herself down, despite not particularly liking the outdoors or nature very much because of all of her allergies.

After about ten minutes of aimless wandering, Katie sighed and turned to face him, hands on her hips.

“I told you not to play fetch in the house now that he’s fully grown,” she stated accusingly. As expected of Katie Holt. Straight to the point, and completely correct, in an instant. She truly was a force to be reckoned with.

“He brought me his ball and I just...forgot,” Shiro admitted, shifting the items in his arms again. Katie noticed and took pity, pulling her new plants from his arms but leaving him with the rest of her haul.

“Well, you’re not going to forget after _this_ ,” she sniffed, leading the way towards the cashier. “You’re going to help me with the replanting, and you’re going to vacuum the couch to make sure all of the potting soil is out of it. And then you’re going to apologize to Rover for getting you both in trouble.”

 _Of course she’d ask me to apologize to the dog_ , Shiro thought, but it was with a certain fondness that Katie had the habit of drawing out. He didn’t really even mind that she wanted him to apologize to Rover.

“No problem,” were the words he said out loud instead, offering her a sheepish smile. “I can handle that much.”

She snorted, but quipped, “You’d better be able to do at _least_ that much.”

Shiro wisely chose not to comment on that, just in case Katie decided that cleaning everything and apologizing to Rover wasn’t enough to erase his guilt in the incident. He could think of several things, like being banned from the kitchen and subjected to just his girlfriend’s cooking for three days–it sounds nice, at first, but when your girlfriend is Katie Holt and a complete disaster in the kitchen, you get a little too used to the taste of burnt food and extra salt for comfort.

The most terrifying punishment, though, would be if she condemned him to a night on the couch. Or two nights. Or three. Shiro might have been a little too dependent on the way she fit into his arms when they curled up to sleep, he was just too proud to admit it out loud. But Katie absolutely knew already, or else she wouldn’t threaten him with the couch as often as she did for small things, like accidentally getting a piece of peanut in her salad when she would prefer to just have cashews.

“You’re paying,” Katie’s voice intruded on his thoughts as they stepped up to the register. “Another part of your atonement.”

He’d been planning to pay anyway, but maybe she didn’t need to know that. Or, more likely, Katie probably figured as much from the start. She knew him like the back of her hand when he was still trying to figure her out, and she used that knowledge whenever she could.

“Is this everything?” he asked instead, and she took a quick inventory of the items in their arms and nodded.

“Yeah, that’s it. Except…” as he deposited what he’d been carrying on the counter after she’d done the same, Katie slipped to the rack by the register and chose three more flower pots and added them. “I can probably save a few growths from the ones that you guys knocked over, so I’ll need these to plant them in.”

She grinned in that cheeky way that Shiro knew meant trouble, but he just nodded.

“Alright. Anything else?”

Katie took a moment to look, then shook her head. “Nah, we’re good to go.”

* * *

 

Shiro may have been forced to help Katie with the replanting effort, but she still had to do most of the work. She had to explain everything to him along the way, so it was almost like she was doing it herself, anyway. He thought about mentioning that to her, too, but it was another statement he wisely chose to keep to himself.

After a while, she sighed and nudged him back towards the house. “Go let Rover out of his kennel to play and use the bathroom. While he’s out here, you can vacuum without scaring him into tearing up the dining room chairs again.”

They both looked to the chair sitting in shadow on the small porch, one of the legs mangled from a startled husky’s biting habit.

“Yeah, good idea,” he agreed instantly, and stepped back inside to do as she’d asked.

When they split up the tasks, it went a lot quicker. Katie still coerced him back into helping her with the last few pots, showing him how to carefully remove a cut from a succulent so that it could, hopefully, grow into a new plant on its own. It’s how she’d ended up with seven succulents in the living room in the first place, after initially only buying three plants. And that seven wasn’t counting the two in her office–sitting on the windowsill because she’d forget to let enough sunlight in for them otherwise–and the one on her side of the bed. And now she’d have a few more that Shiro could picture making a home in the kitchen window.

At least he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be kicked to the couch tonight, with the way she leaned into him and snaked an arm around his waist when they finished potting her new succulents and carefully tending the survivors.

“Hey, Shiro?”

He hummed in answer, turning down to look at her with a fond smile curling at his lips. She grinned at him and he felt her fingers find purchase in the back of his shirt only moments before she pulled herself up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips. Shiro pressed back instinctually, leaning in to chase her when she rocked back, and she laughed.

“Thanks for helping,” she teased then, pulling away to gather a few pots in her arms. “Now just remember not to play fetch in the house again, or next time you’ll be on the couch for a _week_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and as always, hit me up on my Voltron sideblog on tumblr at [battleshidge](http://battleshidge.tumblr.com) or my main at [panda013](http://panda013.tumblr.com)!!!


End file.
